The New Girls: Sophmore Year
by CharmedMoon84
Summary: Second in a 5 part series. Follow Nina, Lisa, Terra, Wendy and their boyfriends as they enter their sophomore year of high school.
1. Chapter 1

Seated on the shores of the lake, Nina leaned up against Eric, who had his arm wrapped around her, while they watched Terra playfully splash Kenny with some of the lake water. Close to where Terra and her boyfriend stood, Lisa and Wendy both tried to out shout each other while they watched their boyfriends playfully wrestle with each other. The four couples were all enjoying their summer break before they started their second year of high school. Suddenly, Nina got to her feet, which made her boyfriend frown a little.

"Come on, Eric, let's go join them in the lake," she begged him.

He looked up at his girlfriend before his gaze settled on her two piece swim suit. Nina watched her boyfriend look at her two piece bathing suit with her hand extended out to him.

"Are you coming with me into the lake or not, Eric?" she asked.

"Go ahead. I'll join you in a little bit, Nina," he told her.

Nina dropped her hand, turned and made her way into the lake. Once she was up to her waist, she swam out to where Lisa treaded water while her boyfriend also treaded water a short distance away, busy chatting with his best friend. Lisa looked over at Nina and the two girls also started up a conversation. Just then, their conversation was cut short by Terra's sudden scream, so both girls looked over at where she still treaded water, only to see that she was staring at the place where Kenny had just been. They could see the tears beginning to well up in her gray eyes, so they knew what had just happened to her boyfriend and they both swam over to their best friend.

"You think I'd be used to my boyfriend dying on a near constant basis," she got out while the tears streamed down her cheeks.

Nina hugged her best friend.

"I know, Terra," she told her best friend.

"What happened?" Lisa asked Terra gently.

"Kenny and I were just talking, when he said that he got a leg cramp. Next thing I know, he can't stay afloat and he starts sinking beneath the surface. How can I have a steady relationship if my own boyfriend dies a lot?" she asked.

Together, Nina and Lisa led their heartbroken best friend out of the water and sat with her on the grass. Seeing how upset Terra seemed by having witnessed her boyfriend's drowning, the three remaining boys all exchanged glances.

"Cheer up, Terra. Kenny'll show up by tomorrow morning like nothing happened," the redhead said.

Lisa glanced at her boyfriend.

"You've known about this the whole time and you decide to tell us this now?" she demanded.

The three boys again exchanged glances in a slightly guilty manner.

"Boys," Nina muttered under her breath as she only shook her head.

Line Break

The next day, Terra left her house after grabbing a little something to eat and headed down the sidewalk towards the local park. Once she got to the park, the first person she saw was her boyfriend, alive and well, standing with his friends. Anger overcoming her, Terra strode up to him and slapped him as hard as she could. Startled by having been slapped by his girlfriend, Kenny turned to face her while placing a hand on his slightly stinging cheek, only to see the anger clearly reflected in her gray eyes.

"Terra, what the hell was that for?" he demanded.

"I watched you drown in the lake yesterday and now you're alive this morning like yesterday never happened!" she yelled.

The four boys just looked at each other.

"I told you this sort of thing happens when ever your boyfriend passes on," the redhead said.

Disgusted at both her boyfriend and his three friends, Terra turned on her heel and strode away from the four boys. They again exchanged looks as they also headed away from the park together.

Line Break

Over the course of the day, Kenny attempted to call Terra several times, but she refused to come to the phone and talk, which he took as a sign of how angry she was at him.

"Terra, you and I need to talk," he said into her answering machine.

He paused.

"I can't stand the fact that you're mad at me," he said after a few minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

Lying on her back on her boyfriend's bed, Wendy looked up into his eyes before their lips connected in a passion filled kiss that warmed her internally. She had never wanted anything more then to give up her maidenhood to the boy she loved. Pulling away from her slightly, Stan smiled a little before thrusting himself deeply inside her. She whimpered softly from the sudden burst of mildly intense pain as he ruptured that part of her that had never interacted with a boy before. Still deep within her, Stan paused in his hard thrusts at hearing her brief and pain filled whimper.

"You ok?" he asked her gently.

She nodded before he continued with his thrusting motions. Her fingertips trailed down his back as they kept pace with each other. Finally, they fell asleep in each other's embrace, still intwined and unaware of the life currently forming within Wendy.

Line Break

When the sun rose the next morning, Stan's mom opened the door to tell him he needed to wake up for school, but paused at seeing her son and his girlfriend sleeping on the bed in each other's embrace. Smiling slightly at the sight before her, she noticed the clohes that had been discarded and lay strewn across the bedroom floor. She knew instantly what had happened between her son and his girlfriend the night before and found herself wondering if she'd be getting a granddaughter or a grandson.


	3. Chapter 3

Standing at her open locker, Wendy was busy gathering her books for Math and English, when she was joined by her boyfriend.

"Can I talk to you?" he asked.

"Sure. Let's talk," she replied.

"I'm sorry about what happened last month," he said.

She turned her head.

"I'm not," she added softly as she took out an object from her locker.

Seeing the object she held, Stan blinked.

"A pregnancy test? But then, that means you're..." he trailed off.

She grinned and nodded. Understanding dawned on the dark brunette and he also grinned before wrapping his arms around his girlfriend and lovingly kissed her. Ending their kiss seconds later, he leaned his forehead against hers.

"I'm going to be a dad. I love you," he murmured so only she could hear him.

"I love you too," she replied.

She closed her locker, but before she could walk away, their gazes met a second time.

"How are we going to break the news of your pregnancy to our friends and family, Wendy? I mean, we're only sixteen," the dark brunette said.

"If you think I'm going to abort our baby or give it up for adoption, I'll break up with you," she replied.

"Why would you think I want you to end your pregnancy or even have someone else raise our baby?" he asked his girlfriend.

"You're really willing to help me raise our unborn child together?" she questioned.

"Of course I am. You're carrying a child that's half mine in your belly," he replied.


	4. Chapter 4

With her now six month pregnant belly jutting out in front of her, Wendy made her way through the halls with her backpack slung over her shoulders and her books clutched in her arms while she ignored the pointed stares that the other students were giving her. Finally, she joined her boyfriend, who was standing at his locker. Seeing his girlfriend, the dark brunette turned to face her and he placed his hand on her large belly before their lips met in a loving kiss.

He knelt down so his mouth was at the same level as her stomach while keeping one hand on her belly.

"Hi, baby. It's your daddy here. I can't wait to meet you in three months," he told his unborn child and was instantly rewarded with a hard tap against his palm.

Feeling the strong tap against his palm, the dark brunette father to be looked up at his girlfriend and smiled.

"The baby's sure got a strong kick," he told her.

"He or she certainly does," she replied while her boyfriend and the father of her baby got to his feet.

Then, the couple headed towards their first class of the day together. They approached and entered their Math class. Nina and Lisa glanced over at Wendy as she sat down at her desk. Her boyfriend also took his seat, which was a few rows over from where his girlfriend sat. Once all of the students had taken their seats, Ms. Diane Crawfield began the class. Wendy attempted to pay attention to what Ms. Crawfield was saying, but she was finding it hard to due to her feeling nauseous. She raised her hand.

"Ms. Crawfield, I think I need," she began, but was cut off by vomiting her breakfast all over the floor of the classroom.


	5. Chapter 5

Seated in her normal desk chair, a now nine month pregnant Wendy felt a dull, stabbing pain in her lower back, which made her wince a little. Seeing her wince, Mr. Tinch stopped what he was doing and joined her.

"Should I send you to the nurse's office, Wendy?" he asked.

She shook her head.

"No. Just to the hospital, Mr. Tinch," she replied.

Realizing that his girlfriend was going to have his son or daughter today, the dark brunette quickly joined his heavily pregnant grilfriend and helped her out of her desk. The two were followed by Mr. Tinch as they both left the classroom and headed to where the nurse had her office. As they walked, Wendy let out a low moan and held her large belly.

"She can't walk from here to the nurse's office, Mr. Tinch," the dark brunette said.

"Right. Stay here. I'll go find a wheelchair."

He left the teenage parents to be in search of a wheelchair. In their teacher's absence, the teen mother to be felt another contraction and sobbed a little from the pain. Concerned about his girlfriend, but not quite sure what to do, the teen father to be attempted to try and comfort his expectant girlfriend. Finally, Mr. Tinch joined the two teen parents to be with a wheelchair and together, he and the dark brunette gently helped the pregant Wendy into the wheelchair.

"I've got it from here, Mr. Tinch," the young father to be said as he pushed the wheelchair towards the nurse's office.

Line Break

Over in the nurse's office, nurse Brenda Williams was presently unaware that part of her duty that day would be to deliver a baby. Just then, Stan brought the wheelchair into the nurse's office while his girlfriend whimpered a little from the contractions.

"Nurse Wiliams, my girlfriend's having our baby. Can you help us?" the panicking teen father to be asked.

The nurse joined the teen parents to be.

"I'm just a school nurse. Yourr baby needs to be delivered in a hospital," she replied.

"Please help us, Nurse Williams," Wendy begged before she screamed lightly from the painful and intense contraction.

"I'll see what I can do," the nurse added as she began gathering what she'd need for the birth.

Line Break

Seated on the exam table with his pregnant girlfriend leaning up against him, Stan hoped he wouldn't toss his cookies at the sight of his son or daughter being born. Nurse Williams sat directly where she could catch the baby once it emerged from the birth canal.

"Ok, Wendy, when I tell you to, I want you to bear down as much as you can, ok?"

"O-Ok."

"Good. Now, push."

"Aaahhh!"

Line Break

Students in nearby classes were distracted by the screams coming from the nurse's office. Inside the nurse's office, Wendy sobbed from the pain of her muscles clenching together in order to push out the son or daughter she'd been carrying for nine months.

"You're doing fine, Wendy. I can see the top of the baby's head."

"You can?"

" Your baby's nearly out. Just a few more pushes and you'll meet your son or daughter."

"Aaaahhh!"

With another scream of pain, Wendy again pushed as much as she could, with the nurse encouraging her. Finally, the nurse held the newborn in her hands.

"It's a beautiful baby girl," she said as she placed the wailing newborn onto the teen mother's stomach and went to find some sterile thread in order to clamp the cord before cutting it with sterile scissors.

"Our little girl," she said softly.

The nurse returned with a sterile shoe string and used it to tie off an area of the cord before cutting through the cord and taking the baby away to get cleaned up a little. She returned a few minutes later with the newborn gently wrapped into a warm blanket before placing her into her mother's arms. Looking at her newborn daughter, whose face was peeking out from the cover of the small blanket, Wendy found herself smiling a little.

"What should we name her, Stan?"

"I was thinking Bree Alice M.," he replied.

"Bree Alice. A perfect name for a perfect baby."

A sudden thought occured to Wendy.

"Stan, why did you give Bree your last name instead of mine?"

"I plan on marrying you someday and it made more sense to just give her my last name to avoid the hassle of changing her last name from your maiden name to mine once we say 'I do."


	6. Chapter 6

Seated in her boyfriend's lap at his desk in the back row of their English class, Terra was presently involved in a make out session, barely paying attention to what thirty eight year old Tina Sapphire was saying. Seeing the make out session between two of her students, she sighed and approached the two sixteen year olds.

"Mr. McK, Ms. Smith, I hate to cut short your make out session, but please try to pay attention in my class," she told the teenage couple.

The two came up for air and looked up at their English teacher.

"Yes, Mrs. Sapphire. Sorry," Terra replied as she slid off her boyfriend's lap and returned to her regular desk.

As she returned to the front of the room, Tina Sapphire thought _'One day, their kids will be a handful if I ever have to teach their kids.'_


	7. Chapter 7

Eric stood at his locker, when Nina joined him. Seeing his girlfriend, he turned to face her, a small smile on his face. Seeing the slightly heartbroken expression on her face, his own smile faded.

"Nina, what's wrong?"

"You remember how thrilled you were when I told you I was pregnant?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"I woke up this morning and found myself bleeding," she said.

"Bleeding?"

"I lost our baby," she repeated.

"So, you're no longer pregnant?"

"That's what having a miscarriage basically means!" Nina snapped before fresh tears flooded her eyes and she cupped her hands over her face as she broke down into sobs.

"I wanted so much to carry your child," she got out between sobs.

"Shush, Nina. We'll try again some other time," he replied.

"I've failed you asa girlfriend."

"Hey, now. Don't think like that. I love you."


	8. Chapter 8

Wendy sat at her usual lunch table with Nina and Lisa directly opposite her with her presently nursing one month old daughter in her arms. She normally let Bree eat in the privacy of the girls' restroom, but today, she was absolutely starving. Taking a bite of food, Wendy lifted a corner of the blanket draped over her arm and shoulder to check and see if her newborn daughter was done eating yet. Seeing that Bree was still going strong, she lowered the corner of the blanket again.

"Wendy, you and Stan are so lucky to have a little one of your own, even at sixteen," Lisa said.

"I know. He's been such a good father to Bree. We still haven't decided who should be godfather to Bree yet."

Just then, Stan joined the three girls and noticed the blanket draped over his girlfriend's arm.

"She's still not done eating yet?" he asked.

"Nope. We've got a very hungry little one here," Wendy replied.


	9. Chapter 9

"Waaahhh!"

The sound of her daughter's hungry cry made sixteen year old Wendy stir and look over at her alarm clock. Seeing that it was 3:45 am, she groaned and got out of bed to tend to her newborn daughter's needs. She padded down the hallway to where Bree's nursery was and flicked on the light before making her way over to her daughter's crib. It had only been four months since Bree's birth and Wendy's grades at school were starting to suffer from the early morning feedings.

Reaching down into the crib, Wendy gently lifted out her daughter and held her close as she made her way over to the rocking chair that was in the nursery before pulling up her nightgown and allowing Bree to latch onto her exposed nipple. As Bree started to hungrily eat, Wendy envied the fact that her boyfriend was able to get a more restful night's sleep then she did since he wasn't the one who had to feed Bree every few hours over the course of the night.

Not that Wendy hated her boyfriend for looking so refreshed in the morning while she had large circles under her eyes from not getting enough sleep the night before due to Bree's needs. She couldn't have asked for a more devoted boyfriend who adored their infant daughter.


	10. Chapter 10

Seated on the park bench next to Terra, Lisa looked over at her best friend.

"Terra, you're gonna have to tell Kenny your little secret sooner or later," she said.

Terra sighed.

"I know, Lisa. Only reason I haven't told him yet is because I don't want to drive him away," she replied.

"Terra, trust me on this. He's not going to leave you once he knows your little secret. Don't worry."

The two teenagers both fell silent for a few minutes before Terra spoke again.

"I don't even know how he's going to react to my news that I have a destiny that's close to what his gift is, Lisa," she added.

"Destiny or not, Terra, nothing will make him leave your side. You were destined to be his long term lover as he was destined to be your long term lover. Now, as your best friend, I want you to go and tell him," Lisa urged Terra.

Terra sighed and stood up from the park bemch.

"Ok, Lisa. I'll go talk to him."

Lisa watched as Terra headed away from the park in search of her boyfriend so they could talk about some things.

Line Break

Over at the basketball court, Terra's boyfriend sat propped up against the fence, watching as his friends played a one on one game against each other, when his girlfriend joined him.

"Kenny, can you and I go somewhere that's a little quieter? There's something I need to tell you in private," she said.

He got to his feet.

"Sure. I'll see you guys later," he said over his shoulder as he and Terra walked away.

As they headed towards one of the parks in town, Terra wondered if she was about to make the biggest mistake of her life and lose the guy of her dreams because of what she was about to reveal. As they walked, Terra couldn't wait any longer, so she stopped and faced her boyfriend.

"Kenny, there's something I've been holding back from you ever since we first met," she said softly.

"Like what, Terra?" he asked.

"You know how I've seen you die whenever I'm around you?"

"Yeah."

"What if I told you that I'm in a similar situtation like yours?"

"What do you mean, Terra?"

Terra took a deep breath.

"One of my ancestors in the 1600's wanted to live forever, so he made a deal with the king of the underworld to never have the ability to die. But my ancestor's desire to live forever came with a price: he had to allow one of his first born decesendants to be enslaved by the king of the underworld when he or she reached the age of 16. I'm nearing my sixteenth birthday and I'm the oldest of my siblings. So, on the morning of my sixteenth birthday I'll be pulled from this plane down below."

"I can't lose you, Terra."

"You don't have a choice, Kenny. My sixteenth birthday is in two weeks."

His arms wrapped around her.

"Deal or not, you're still my girlfriend and I'm not gonna let go of you without a fight."

Terra leaned into her boyfriend's chest and also wrapped her arms around his back.

"There's nothing you can do to stop my enslavement to the King of the underworld, Kenny," she said while a single tear made its way down her cheek.

He pulled away from her a little so their gazes could meet.

"Hey, now. There's always something I can do to get you out of there."

"No. You're not going to kill yourself in order to go down there and find me so you can free me from my enslavement. I won't allow it."


	11. Chapter 11

Two weeks later, Terra slowly opened her eyes from the morning sun light shining into her bedroom. She felt herself being summoned down below the moment she'd opened her eyes.

_'Oh, no. Not now,'_ she thought as she lifted a hand and just watched as it became transparent.

The next thing she knew, she found herself standing before the King of the Underworld.

"Bow before your enslaver," he ordered her.

Forced to obey, Terra did so in a way that showed reluctance.

"My lord and slaver, I grudgingly obey your will," she said in a soft voice.

Frowning, he studied her.

"My dear, I realize you're unhappy with having to serve me for the rest of eternity, due to your ancestor's desire to live forever, but I'm willing to reverse your ancestor's wish and have him serve me instead. Your boyfriend has already paid me a visit and made me an offer I find myself unable to refuse. I hate to see love torn away from those who feel it towards each other, so I gave your boyfriend the ability to locate your ancestor should he suffer a fatal accident that causes death, much like what your boyfriend has to also endure."

Terra had a sudden thought occur to her.

"But won't my mom, siblings and I just fade out of existence if my ancestor's wish to live forever gets reversed?"

"No, because his children will marry and produce children of their own. So, your family's bloodline will continue."

Line Break

Kenny found himself looking down at what remained of his girlfriend's ancestor. He'd been able to track the man with the most recent death. He took a seat beside the deceased man as he waited for the remains to reform themselves before he could take the man back to the King of the Underworld. But he didn't have to wait very long.

The man's mangled remains began reforming themselves. Once his girlfriend's ancestor had been made whole again, Kenny grabbed onto the man's wrist and felt himself being transported to the Underworld. Reappearing in the Underworld with his girlfriend's ancestor,he let go of the man's wrist and ran to his girlfriend, who did the same. The teenage couple both looked at the King of the Underworld.

"I held up my side of the bargin. Now, it's time for you to do the same. Release my girlfriend from your service."

"Very well. You have brought me your girlfriend's ancestor. Terra, I release you from my service," he said as he motioned towards the two sixteen year olds.

Holding each other, the teen couple felt themselves being transported back up to earth. Once on earth, Terra looked at her boyfriend.

"You freed me from an eternity of serving the King of the Underworld, even after I told you that there was nothing you could do to prevent that. I just don't understand why you went against what I had told you," she said.

"Simple. I couldn't stand the thought of being left without you," he replied.

"My hero," she added softly before their lips met.


End file.
